Si tes yeux se fermaient à jamais
by miosyz
Summary: ONESHOT Rien n'aurait pu prévoir cette tragédie et pourtant en l'espace d'une seconde leurs existances avaient basculé. Elle avait fait le sacrifice de sa vie contre une simple promesse: Tu m'abandonneras pas, hein Papa?


**Title : Si tes yeux se fermaient à jamais... PREVIEW "la mystère de la fleur de lotus"**

**Author : Miosyz**

**Personnages principaux: Kogoro Mouri, Ran Mouri, Naoaki Yoshida, Shinichi Kudo**

**Note de l'auteur:**

**C'est une idée assez farfelue que je travaille depuis ma rencontre avec ce manga et le visionnage des films (notamment du 2 et du 9 qui furent une réelle source d'inspiration). Regrettant le manque de participation «active» de mon détective préféré à ses propres enquêtes, j'ai décidé de faire de lui le personnage central de cette affaire, n'en déplaise au fan de Shinichi Kudo. Kogoro Mouri sera donc le limier principal de mon histoire ! Ce récit sera également l'occasion pour moi d'explorer plus en profondeur la relation du duo père-fille Kogoro-Ran qui reste mon préféré de la série ^^.**

**Conçue comme un futur roman, je vous proposerais tout d'abord un résumé de mon histoire, un des extraits principaux de cette fanfic ainsi que du thème principal de mon enquête (c'est que j'aime travailler en musique :) )**

**Si, comme je l'espère, mon histoire vous plait, je commencerais à rédiger ma fanfic et vous l'offrirais une fois terminée. Je compte donc sur vos nombreuses critiques sévères pour me permettre de me fixer sur le sort de mon histoire !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Thème principal<strong> : Mai Kuraki – like a star in the night

**Résumé**

On dit que certaines vérités blessent mais on oublie que d'autres peuvent également tuer. Il y a 11 ans, le dangereux réseau de vente de drogue « La fleur de Lotus » disparaissait après un long règne de terreur sur la ville de Tokyo. Principaux responsables de son démantèlement, les inspecteurs de police Kogoro Mouri et Naoaki Yoshida sont considérés par la population comme des héros. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et derrière cet acte d'héroïsme se dissimule un lourd secret enterré à jamais avec cette affaire. Tout du moins le pensaient-ils jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lorsqu'une menace de mort plane sur la tête de Kogoro, mettant en danger la vie de Ran. Tous les indices le ramènant à cette organisation, le détective ne va plus avoir d'autres choix que d'affronter cette cruelle réalité pour résoudre cette enquête. Après tout il aurait dû le savoir aucune vérité ne peut rester cachée indéfiniment.

**Extrait**

Assis impassiblement dans le grand hall de l'hôpital de Beika, sa tête prise en étau entre ses mains, il demeurait aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel. Aucune parole ni aucun geste ne franchissait la paroi de cette bulle dans laquelle il s'était emmuré. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il dans cette pièce aux murs d'un blanc immaculés à la forte odeur d'éther? Il l'ignorait lui-même et cela n'avait d'ailleurs aucune importance. Chaque seconde, chaque minute écoulée avec une lenteur indéfinissable l'éloignait un peu plus d'elle, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de peur et d'inquiétude dont il ne pouvait se démener. Dans sa tête, des questions toutes plus sordides les unes des autres se bousculaient douloureusement. Quelle était la gravité de ses blessures ? Pourrait-elle survivre à une telle opération ? Aurait-il pu faire quoique ce soit pour la protéger ? De toutes ses interrogations, cette dernière le mettait particulièrement au supplice. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce drame de se produire. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, de la présence de cet oiseau de malheur qui avait patiemment attendu le moment propice pour foncer sur sa proie avant de disparaître une fois sa sale besogne accomplie. S'était-il seulement rendu compte que cette victime qu'il avait blessée n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévue d'inscrire à son tableau de chasse mais sa progéniture ?

Kogoro avait échoué dans son rôle de père, failli à sa mission la plus sacrée qu'était celle de protéger Ran contre tous les dangers qui se dressaient sur sa route. Pourtant, à une époque, tout lui semblait tellement plus simple. Chasser les vilains monstres qui se dissimulaient dans les placards et sous le lit de sa fille était chose facile. Il suffisait parfois d'un câlin ou d'un baiser pour rassurer la petite demoiselle qui se rendormait aussitôt, tranquillisée par la présence de son papa. Elle avait foi en lui et savait qu'aucune créature aussi poilue ou gluante fut-elle ne pouvait l'attaquer tant que son ange gardien était à ses côtés. Mais elle avait grandi depuis, perdant violemment sa candeur lorsque le voile féérique de son enfance s'était déchiré, révélant les horreurs de la réalité. Elle prit soudainement conscience la cruauté dont l'Homme pouvait faire preuve envers ses frères humains n'avait rien à envier aux monstres se dissimulant dans sa chambre. Les remèdes d'antan et la présence de son père ne pouvant plus suffirent à sa sécurité, elle s'était souvent retrouvée dans des situations bien délicates. Combien de fois les enquêtes de Kogoro avaient-elles mis sa fille adorée en danger ? Combien de fois avait-il craint qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, se sentant totalement impuissant face aux meurtriers qui s'en prenaient à sa vie? Il s'était méprisé à chaque fois que ces évènements s'étaient produits comme il se haïssait en cet instant de ne pouvoir rien faire qu'attendre. Attendre que les médecins viennent lui annoncer un miracle, attendre qu'ils se désolent pour n'avoir pas pu… Non ! Il se refusait à envisage cette hypothèse ! Ran n'était qu'une jeune fleur à peine éclose, elle avait tout à découvrir de l'existence. Il aurait été si injuste qu'elle se fane au seuil de sa vie d'adulte pour un acte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à commettre. Et que serait-il advenu de Kogoro si elle disparaissait ? Ran était sa raison de vivre, le rayon de soleil qui réchauffait son cœur d'un amour si essentiel, cette lumière bienveillante qui l'éclairait jour à après jour d'une volonté et d'une énergie qui le poussait à se battre et à dépasser ses propres limites. Pendant 10 ans, il ne s'était senti réellement exister qu'aux travers des magnifiques yeux de sa fille. Il aimait ce regard empli d'indulgence qui reflétait sans cesse l'image de cet homme, de ce père qu'il aurait tant souhaité être pour elle. Si ses yeux se fermaient à jamais…

Sorti soudainement de sa torpeur, il se releva de son siège pour se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée qui lui faisait front. Tout en portant son attention sur les lumières artificielles qui bordaient les rues de Tokyo, il laissa son esprit faire ressurgir les images de cette terrible nuit. Sa balade dans les rues déserte du quartier de Beika, l'avertissement de Ran, la bousculade, la détonation terrible du coup de feu, cette cartouche qui avait blessé sa fille… tout lui revenait à l'esprit, comme un affreux cauchemar qui ne pourrait jamais s'effacer. Il se revoyait encore clairement accourir vers Ran, la prendre tendrement dans ses bras en espérant contre toute attente que la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Trouvant sa fille inconsciente, il avait lancé plusieurs appels désespérés souhaitant qu'elle puisse revenir à elle.

- Ran ! Je t'en supplie réveille-toi Ran !

Doucement, la jeune fille avait ouvert timidement ses yeux, adressant un sourire tendre à l'adresse de son père.

- Papa, c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais appeler une ambulance. Tout se passera bien.

Mais ses quelques paroles réconfortantes sonnèrent subitement atrocement faux lorsqu'il avait senti entre ses doigts le liquide écarlate et épais qui s'était écoulé du corps de Ran. Une lueur apeurée avait alors traversé ses yeux tandis qu'un frisson glacial s'était emparé de tout son être. Remarquant l'effroi de son père, Ran avait lancé dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Est-ce que je… Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non Ran je te promets que tu resteras en vie ! Il le faut…

- Tu sais… quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, ça n'a pas… la moindre importance, déclara-t-elle avec une sagesse qui dépassait l'entendement, ce qui compte c'est que je… que je sois arrivée à temps pour te sauver.

- Ran…Comment ? Pourquoi tu…? balbutia-t-il peinant à trouver ses mots alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

- Papa je veux que… que tu me fasses une promesse. Quoiqu'il arrive tu m'abandonneras pas hein papa ?

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase dans un dernier soupir avant de glisser un petit objet dans la main de Kogoro qui n'avait guère pris le temps de s'intéresser à la nature dudit objet.

- Non, non Ran… Je te jure que je resterais à côté de toi. Je ne te laisserais jamais mais… Ran… Ran…

La jeune fille venait de s'endormir confortablement contre le torse de son père, un sourire fatigué et étrangement satisfait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait fermé ses jolis yeux bleus alors que ceux du détective s'emplissaient de larmes.

Le fil de ses pensées se coupa net, ramenant Kogoro dans la salle d'attente où il avait trouvé refuge. Machinalement, il ressortit de sa poche la chose que Ran lui avait confiée avant de s'évanouir. Il s'agissait d'un porte-clés métallique en forme de fleurs de lotus. Une breloque sans grande valeur, hormis celle que lui portait sa propriétaire qui l'avait reçue de son père lors d'un évènement très particulier. Kogoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de relier l'objet à l'étrange promesse que Ran lui avait faite tenir. Ces mots ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'il avait entendu prononcer avec tant de gravité de la bouche d'une petite fille de 6 ans venant de voir sa mère quitter le domicile familial. Etait-ce véritablement une pure coïncidence?

Subitement, il entendit claquer la porte à double battants et vit apparaître sur le seuil un homme en costume vert. Le reconnaissant immédiatement, Kogoro accourut vers le chirurgien, qui l'avait accueilli tantôt, pour s'acquitter de l'état de santé de sa fille. A quelques pas de lui, un jeune homme tout aussi inquiet de sort de Ran se rapprocha pour prendre connaissance des nouvelles. Il s'agissait de Shinichi Kudo qui avait rejoint les Mouri peu après la tuerie et s'était chargé d'appeler les secours. Depuis le début de l'intervention, il était resté silencieux aux côtés de Kogoro attendant patiemment ce moment.

- Docteur, lança Kogoro précipitamment, comment va ma fille ?

- L'intervention s'est bien déroulée, annonça gravement le docteur, nous avons pu retirer la cartouche mais votre fille n'est pas hors de danger.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

- En atteignant le corps de votre fille, expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup d'empathie, le projectile à transpercer le thorax et s'est logée tout près de son cœur causant des dégâts importants. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ait déjà perdu énormément de sang…

Ne prêtant que peu d'importance au jargon médico-légal du chirurgien, le détective l'interrompit brusquement, désireux de pouvoir retrouver sa fille au plus vite.

- Docteur, il faut que je la voie! Il faut que je lui parle!

- Vous pourrez bien évidemment la voir Mouri-san, mais pour ce qui est de lui parler…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Docteur ? lança-t-il agacé par son hésitation.

- Mouri-san votre fille est tombée dans un profond coma ! Je suis vraiment navré !

La nouvelle du diagnostic foudroya littéralement Kogoro sur place. Il se refusait à croire à cette si cruelle réalité. Sa petite fille, plongée dans un sommeil dont elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais se réveiller ? C'était impensable, inimaginable ! Le destin ne pouvait pas lui ravir sa fille, pas après ce que Ran avait fait pour lui. Son acte d'héroïsme ne méritait pas d'être récompensé par un sort aussi cruel. Sentant soudainement ses jambes vacillées, il prit appui contre le mur à côté de lui tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Son cœur tambourinait avec violence dans sa poitrine alors que sa respiration se faisait subitement haletante, entrecoupée de profond soupirs. Plus un mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche et les quelques propos réconfortant que lui tenait le médecin résonnaient en échos dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à les entendre. Ce silence de quelques secondes ne fut interrompu que par la voix de son jeune homologue.

- A-t-elle une chance de s'en sortir, Docteur ?

- Pardonnez-moi Kudo-san, déclara-t-il au détective qu'il avait de suite reconnu, mais n'étant pas de la famille je ne suis pas tenu de…

- C'est bon docteur, murmura Kogoro reprenant peu à peu l'usage de la parole, ce jeune homme est mon futur beau-fils.

- Très bien dans ce cas, approuva le médecin sans prendre en considération le regard interloqué que Shinichi lançait à son soi-disant futur beau-père, Comme je le disais auparavant son état est assez critique, mais nous avons déjà pu observer de nombreux cas où les comateux dont le sort semblait scellé se sont réveillés. Nous devrons suivre l'évolution de son coma au jour le jour. Considérez que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

- Docteur pourriez-vous me conduire à sa chambre, demanda le père de l'infortunée, je voudrais la voir.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Sur le chemin qui menait les deux hommes à la chambre de Ran, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Le détective ne prêtait d'ailleurs guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, pas même au va et vient du personnel soignant ou des patients traversant le hall à grande vitesse dans un brouhaha où se distinguaient des cris de douleurs et du jargon médical. La douleur et l'angoisse de la situation plongeait Kogoro dans une profonde introspection. Chaque pas le rapprochant de sa fille lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable et l'écho de douloureuse interrogations ressurgirent dans son esprit. Dans quel état la retrouverait-il ? Serait-il capable de supporter ce spectacle terrible ? Rejetant violemment ces questions, il se concentra sur le but de sa démarche. Après tout, que pouvait bien représenter ses angoisses futiles face au cauchemar que Ran traversait en ce moment-même ? Soudain, le médecin s'immobilisa devant l'une des chambres du service des soins continus. Après quelques recommandations d'usage, il laissa le père de la demoiselle affronter seul cette épreuve. Saisissant machinalement la poignée de la porte, Kogoro poussa un profond soupir avant de l'ouvrir.

La chambre d'un bleu très pâle n'était éclairée que par quelques timides rayons lunaires transperçant avec difficulté les vitres d'une large fenêtre. Un grand silence régnait dans le sanctuaire de repos, n'étant troublé que par le signal de l'électrocardiogramme et la lente et profonde respiration de la malade. Le pas du seuil à peine franchi, Kogoro fit taire ses quelques peurs pour se diriger vers le lit de sa fille. Le détective put ainsi découvrir une scène étrange, bien différente de celle qu'il s'était imaginé. Recouverte d'une grande couverture, la tête reposée confortablement sur un oreiller, Ran ne portait aucun stigmate de cette tragédie. Ni trace de sang, ni cicatrice ne venait souiller le visage angélique de la jeune femme qui semblait simplement être endormie. Kogoro fut saisit d'un profond malaise en prenant place au côté de sa fille. Comment son corps pouvait-il autant souffrir alors qu'elle affichait une attitude si calme et si sereine, en parfaite contradiction avec son état de santé ? Si sa vie n'était pas reliée à toutes ces machines, on aurait pu penser que la demoiselle était plongée dans un sommeil curieux et irréaliste dont elle ne souhaitait plus sortir. Un spectacle étrange qui éveillait chez le détective tant de doux souvenirs. Il revoyait le jeune inspecteur de la police de Tokyo qu'il était à l'époque rentrant tard de son travail et retrouvant avec bonheur son petit ange couché depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'elle le guettait souvent dans le noir, attendant avec impatience que son père la borde ou dépose un baiser sur son front. Même si Kogoro se doutait qu'elle n'était pas endormie, il ne glissait aucune parole de reproche. C'était l'un de ces rares moments de tendresse et de complicité qui ne pouvait pardonner aucune interruption. Aujourd'hui encore, il se revoyait attribuer le rôle de gardien de son sommeil. Mais cette fois-ci il ne se contenterait pas d'un geste d'affection. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de secrets qui étriquaient son cœur, qu'il se livrerait sans peser aucun de ses mots et sans arrêter le flot de ses paroles. Avec une infinie tendresse, il saisit la main frêle et glacée de Ran et se lança dans un long monologue.

- Bonsoir Ran c'est Papa. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou même si tu comprendras ce que j'ai à te dire, mais je garderais quand même cet espoir. Si tu savais à quel point c'est douloureux de te voir dans cet état. Je regrette infiniment ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu n'aurais jamais dû subir cette épreuve. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su voir ce qui me pendait au nez, mais tu admettras que prévoir le crime n'a jamais été ma spécialité. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon incompétence puisse un jour te conduire jusqu'ici ma chérie.

A ces quelques mots, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il put sentir l'une d'elles glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Il venait de toucher à un point particulièrement sensible, la raison même qui justifiait son sentiment de culpabilité. S'il avait fait preuve de plus de prudence et d'attention, il aurait certainement pu prévoir cet incident. Oui mais voilà, comme à son habitude, il s'était montré incapable de faire preuve de compétence inhérente à sa position. Sa confiance en lui avait fondu aussi rapidement que son maigre pouvoir de déduction et le résultat était qu'il avait mis en danger la vie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pourtant Ran gardait une confiance aveugle en lui, par ses paroles-mêmes elle lui avait confié sa vie sans hésiter. Il se devait de ne pas la décevoir ! Il se promit de tout faire pour retrouver ce criminel, lui faire payer très cher les blessures qu'il avait infligées à sa fille pour permettre à Ran de se réveiller ou de partir l'esprit tranquillisé par son meurtre ainsi vengé. Devoir résoudre le meurtre de sa fille ? L'idée même le parcourut d'un frisson désagréable tandis qu'il reprenait son discours.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fier de toi Ran. Rien ne t'obligeais à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour me sauver et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité une seconde. Tu es une personne courageuse et généreuse, jamais je n'aurais pu espérer avoir une meilleure fille que toi. Mais ce n'était pas à toi de me protéger tu n'avais pas à inverser les rôles comme tu l'as fait. C'est à moi de le faire et je te promets que je m'y tiendrais. Après tout c'est peut être ma dernière chance de te prouver que je peux être un père digne de toi. Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour retrouver le salopard qui t'as mise dans cet état et je m'assurerais qu'il paie le prix fort. Mais toi de ton côté, promets-moi que tu te battras pour revenir parmi nous. Il y a tant de personnes qui ont besoin de toi, qui comptent sur toi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de les abandonner et de les priver de ton soutien et de ton amour. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir voir cette merveilleuse jeune femme que tu deviendras. Avoir la chance d'assister à ton mariage et à la naissance de tes enfants. Ne te prives surtout pas de ce que la vie a à t'apporter, tu le mérites sans doute plus que n'importe qui. Je vais te laisser à présent, mais sache que je me tiens toujours à tes côtés pour livrer cette bataille. Tu sais très bien que quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Il se releva ensuite et embrassa affectueusement le front de sa fille, scellant par ce geste les engagements qu'il venait de prendre à son égard. Avec une infinie douceur, il lui caressa la joue et prononça dans un murmure ces mots si simple et porteur de tellement se sentiments. Ces mots qu'il regrettait de ne jamais lui avoir dit auparavant.

- Je t'aime ma chérie !

Prenant ensuite congé de sa fille, il quitta la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de tendresse. Il se sentait désormais prêt à débuter son enquête, convaincu qu'il ne pouvait échouer. Mais il lui restait tant de réponses à trouver tant de mystères à résoudre. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir au point de tenter de le tuer ? Comment Ran avait-elle pu être mise au courant des plans du meurtrier ? Pourquoi avait-elle prononcés ces paroles si mystérieuses ? Quelle était la signification de ce porte-clés en forme de lotus qu'elle le lui avait remis ? La plus grande bataille qu'il avait eu à engager venait de commencer et son adversaire avait joué ses premières cartes. Maintenant c'était à lui d'agir et de se révéler plus malin que ce dernier. Il y engageait sa réputation, sa propre vie et plus important encore il jouait avec celle de Ran. Non, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'échec !


End file.
